


2 pregnancy 2 furious: momko wants another baby

by Anonymous



Series: Mother Mako and Papa Wu: Some cursed mpreg family fluff for these trying times [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, bolin and opal have a son, mako comes down with a severe case of baby fever, ooohhhh they gonna have another baby, three year old naoki goes brr, wu is like “anything for u babe”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mako meets Bolin’s new little boy. It makes him want another baby of his own.Featuring: Mako trying to flirt, Wu keeping his husband satiated, Naoki being jealous and Korrasami finding a child to adopt. Aka, your local cursed mpreg provider gives you some more shit.
Relationships: Canon Ships - Relationship, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Mother Mako and Papa Wu: Some cursed mpreg family fluff for these trying times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	2 pregnancy 2 furious: momko wants another baby

Mako looks at San, curled up on Opal’s chest, sound asleep.  
From the looks of things, Opal and Bolin have gone through a lot tonight.  
“He’s lovely.” Mako’s voice is soft, eyes travelling over San’s chubby cheeks.  
“I know.” Opal strokes one of said cheeks, eyes completely focused on her baby.  
Mako understands the feeling. He glances at Bolin, who’s eyes are wide and goggly, and also glued to his son.  
“Did everything go okay?”  
Bolin nods. “Yeah. Just a momentary panic at one point. But it’s okay.”  
“Good.”  
It definitely feels like he’s invading their moment, but they invited him, and he’s not sure how to leave politely.  
San makes a small snuffle in his sleep, and it makes Mako’s heart twist.  
Bolin looks at him, an eyebrow raised. “Never seen you look so soppy over a kid that isn’t yours.”  
“Oh, I can’t feel affection for my nephew?” Mako rolls his eyes, and feels a pang in his stomach when San grabs at the air. Look at those tiny fingers. Naoki’s fingers are still small, yeah, but not to this extent! And the adorable little pout-thing that babies do in their sleep... Mako misses it.  
“If you’re gonna try steal my baby, think again.” Opal jokes, also seeming to have noticed his thoughts.  
“Pfft. No. Baby days were hell. Wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy.” He realises who he’s talking to. “But I’m sure you two will be fine! And it’s nice really. Getting to teach them things. And they’ve got that really nice baby smell. And they’re so cute and squishy, you can’t stay mad at them when they’re crying. And, spirits, you guys have so much to look forward to, you have no idea how it feels when you watch their first smile, their first steps, first words?”  
“Sounds like someone misses having a baby.” Bolin singsongs, and it snaps Mako out of his blissful daze.  
“What? No! No, no, I couldn’t handle doing it again.” Even as he says it, Mako knows he’s lying. He would do it a million times over, just to earn a little smile from a baby. Maybe even a laugh.  
Bolin snorts. “Sure, sure. Whatever you say. Quick question: we still haven’t figured out what babies eat after they’re done with the whole milk thing, and uh-”  
“Baby food. Obviously.”  
“Ohhh. Right. Right. That makes sense.”  
Mako tunes out, allowing the couple to talk amongst themselves.  
He watches San move a little, another tug in his gut.  
Shit. He wants another baby.

Mako runs it through his head a dozen times. The logistics of having another child; how it’d affect work, Naoki, their love life, general day-to-day ordeals.  
If Mako got pregnant right now, Naoki would be starting kindergarten around the time of the potential birth. That leads to the possibility of Naoki feeling jealous of attention on a new baby, and maybe even a bit neglected, which Mako cannot abide by.  
And even if she’s fine with a new baby, the crying at night might affect her sleep, impacting her mood, and she’s already full of occasional tantrums and, oh shit, what if she kills the baby with a rock?? What would Mako even do if his daughter used earthbending to attack her sibling?  
This isn’t even taking into account Wu’s feelings. He might not want another kid; after the dramatics at their wedding, Wu’s become even more overprotective than Mako, which is saying something. And if he does, when will they even get the opportunity to make one? Naoki could walk in on them one night, and that would scar her forever.  
Mako would have to get back to desk duty, which sucked, because he was really enjoying the field lately, and then there’s the juggling of parental leave, and also who would look after Naoki during labour, during doctor appointments? Bolin couldn’t do it; from the sounds of things, San’s a nightmare, and Mako doesn’t want to pile onto that. Korra and Asami are struggling at the moment with the adoption process, so they can’t do it, and Mako wouldn’t trust any of his cousins to care for his daughter properly, it’s all a mess.  
But he’s strategising. There are work arounds to everything, starting with desk duty.  
That’s not so bad; Mako would rather do boring paperwork than risk his child’s safety, so that’s that problem sorted.  
Naoki’s potential jealousy can be sorted out through thorough conversations, including her in pregnancy things in order to establish a bond before the baby’s even born. And Naoki isn’t violent, she won’t be smashing a baby’s head in, and on the off chance that she would, Mako will be there to block any moves.  
In regards to the sleeping thing, they could soundproof a room to ensure Naoki a good night of rest. The air kids might enjoy a chance to babysit whenever necessary, especially if they get paid, and Jinora is trustworthy enough that Mako would be calm leaving his daughter in their care.  
The only real factor that Mako can’t plan around is Wu.  
He can’t predict his husband’s stance on the issue. But if Mako asks nicely enough, and really butters him up, then maybe Wu will hold him close and put another baby in him.  
If he’s worried, Mako can just share his very in depth list of potential problems and a thousand solutions for each one.  
He wants another kid. So badly. The more time he spends with Naoki and San, it’s consolidated, a longing that’s taking over his entire brain.  
All he has to do to initiate things is talk to Wu.

It takes a few weeks for Mako to iron out the details of his proposition, but eventually, it all comes to fruition.  
Naoki’s having a sleepover at Air Temple Island, meaning Mako and Wu have a whole evening to themselves. And a morning.  
Mako knows he’s not very good at romance, but that’s not stopping him from trying. He’s got a bouquet of orchids in a vase on the table, candles lit, a box of chocolates, and he’s been practicing flirting in the mirror.  
Wu’s speaking with Raiko for a few hours about Earth State things, ensuring Mako has more time to really perfect his pick up lines.  
“Hey babe. Are you a dictator? Cause I wanna take you out so bad.”  
“You can call me Omashu. Can I show you my secret tunnel?”  
“You remind me of Ember Island, because you’re so hot I wanna take my shirt off.”  
They’re excellent, great, flawless. Probably.  
Mako read them in a magazine for teens (which he was only looking at for a case, not because he was interested in the article about the top five romantic movers).  
Combined with the power of the romantic hits vinyl he’s gonna put in the record player, Mako’s practically guaranteed to woo Wu.  
And then he’ll ease into the conversation; throw in some little comments about how cute it was to see Naoki playing with San the other day, how adorable she was as a baby, how parental leave payment has gone up, and wow, isn’t it crazy that Naoki’s old baby socks are just... lying on the kitchen counter. And then bam, he can go on to say that historically, there’s never been a better time to have a kid, isn’t that interesting? Also, all their condoms seem to have disappeared, Mako can’t find them, whatever shall they do?  
Then Wu will admit that he wants a baby, and then Mako will say “me too! Let’s start right now.”  
And then bam, nine months later, he’s holding a newborn.  
It’s the perfect plan.

“Mako! I’m home.”  
Shit, he’s a bit early. Mako hasn’t even set up the kitchen socks yet.  
He goes with the next best thing; flinging a random scarf on the counter. He probably wore that scarf when he had Naoki. Maybe. It’s fine. Only one thing is different. He has his pick up lines, and his conversation topics, it’ll go smoothly.  
He rushes to greet Wu with a kiss.  
“Hi.” He feels surprisingly breathless once he pulls back. Likely from the sprint he just did.  
“You been somewhere? Looks like you’ve been running.”  
“I... thought the kitchen was on fire.”  
“Is it?” Wu takes off his coat.  
“No. It’s all good.” Mako kisses him again, unsure what else to say.  
Wu purrs, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I’ve been looking forward to tonight all day.” He puts his lips to Mako’s neck. “Picked up some extra condoms. Just in case we were running out.”  
Fuck. Okay. That’s two things that’s haven’t gone to plan. That’s fine.  
“Mm.” Mako brushes their noses together. “I made dinner.”  
“What are we having?” Wu’s still holding him as they shuffle towards the dining room.  
“Oysters. Strawberries. Ba Sing Se chocolates.”  
“Weird selection, but I’m into it.”  
Mako nods. He’d chosen aphrodisiacs on purpose.  
“We having wine too?”  
“Oh. Right. Yes.” Mako hesitates. “I forgot to put it on the table.”  
Wu kisses his chin. “I’ll grab it.”  
He disappears into the kitchen, and Mako notices the orchids are drooping.  
That’s probably fine. Nothing major.  
Wu walks back in, holding a bottle of wine and Mako’s scarf.  
“You left this in the kitchen. Not like you to leave your things lying around. That’s the one I got you last year, right?”  
Ah. Turns out this scarf has nothing to do with babies.  
“Yes. It is. Uh, I’ll put it back in the wardrobe after dinner.”  
“Cool.” Wu takes a seat, and Mako does too, noticing too late that he hasn’t put the record player on. It’s way too awkward to get up now.  
“How was your day?”  
“Eh, yknow how Raiko is. Very insistent on me becoming the momentary governor of the Earth States until they finish sorting out the last of Runaan’s mess. It’s like they don’t even want me to have a singing career.”  
Mako pauses. “You’re still going to do that?”  
Wu laughs. “No. Of course not. I wouldn’t subject you to my voice. And it turns out I’m quite good at thwarting dictators, so, yknow, I reckon I’m in the right job.”  
Ah!! Dictators!  
What an excellent segue for Mako.  
“You know, you remind me of a dictator.” And then Mako blanks on the bit that comes after, leaving the sentence hanging in the air.  
Wu frowns. “I- I do?”  
“No! No, I mean, yes? But only in the sense that like... you know how people wanna kill dictators?”  
“You want to kill me??”  
“No!! Like, take them out with a hit. Wait, wait, it’s just the take out part, and-”  
Wu grabs his hand. “Are you okay? Are WE okay? I don’t know what I’ve done to make you think I’m a dictator, but I swear, I don’t wanna be in control of Ba Sing Se! I tried telling that to Raiko, and he didn’t really listen, but I can double down. I-”  
“No! I meant like... I’m Ba Sing Se. Wait. No, I mean I’m Omashu. And you’re the tunnel. Hold on, I’m the tunnel. And you should... Ember Island.”  
It’s all going to shit. His plan is falling apart.  
Wu looks at him. “Mako? Babe? What’s going on?”  
“Nothing. I’m fine. Are you okay?”  
“Other than being incredibly worried about my husband? Yes.”  
“Good. Um, you know what else is good?”  
“... No. I presume you’re going to tell me.”  
“The leave money - for the - uh, when you, yknow, do the deed, and then there’s the-” Mako breaks off and puts his head in his hands. This is going terribly.  
Wu pats his shoulder gently. “Babe? We can have a fancy dinner another day. We can just go upstairs and cuddle if you want. Don’t have to do anything. Just maybe listen to radio and lay together.”  
“No, no, it’s fine, I just need a minute to-”  
A candle flickers too close to the orchid and sets it alight.  
Mako moves quickly, firebending the flame away, but the damage is done. He has thoroughly messed this up, and the singed petals prove it.  
Wu squeezes Mako’s hand, as if reading his mind. “It’s alright. I’d rather just talk to you than do any of this romantic stuff. Are you sure there’s nothing on your mind?”  
Mako blinks. And sighs. “I just... thought maybe if I planned everything down to perfection then this would be easier.”  
“What would be easier?”  
Mako looks away and shivers slightly. This is needlessly terrifying.  
“Mako?”  
“I want - Wu, I think... I just-”  
The words are stuck in his throat. It shouldn’t be hard. Just four simple words. I want another baby.  
But he can’t get them out.  
Wu’s eyes are wide. “Don’t tell me you... Mako, don’t- Are you leaving me?”  
That has Mako surprised. “What? No! Why would I - That’s ridiculous.”  
“Well I don’t know! You’ve been really in your own head lately, and you just said all the stuff about me being a dictator and trying to make things easier for yourself!”  
“I was trying to do a pickup line!”  
“What?” Wu laughs. “Trying to seduce me even though we’re married? You’re so strange.”  
“I wanted to just remind you how much I love you. It was all part of the plan, it just didn’t execute very well.”  
“Plan for what?”  
Mako is quiet.  
“Babe?”  
“I, uh, just wanted to convince you that we should start, um, trying for another baby.”  
Wu’s mouth is instantly agape.  
They sit in silence, staring at each other for a while, Mako shifting uncomfortably.  
“I mean, if you think it’s a bad idea, then we don’t have to do it, I get that, I just really think we’re ready for another one, and, uh, I think Naoki will be a really good big sister, and... please say something.”  
Wu reaches out and cups Mako’s cheek.  
His voice wobbles. “You want another baby?”  
“... Yeah. I do.”  
Wu tackles him to the floor, kissing him deeply.  
“Okay! Let’s do it. Let’s make a baby!” Wu straddles him. “You really want one? You pulled out all the stops to tell me you want another kid?”  
Mako can feel his body sweep with relief. “Yes! Yes, yes, please let’s make a baby, I want one so bad Wu, please get me pregnant again. Please.”  
“I’ll do my best.”  
Wu kisses him again.

It seems that just having sex randomly isn’t working. Mako needs to reevaluate.  
Three months and no baby. So he does the normal thing, and starts scheduling every tiny aspect of their days, pinpointing exactly when they should be having sex, when to finish, what to eat, drink, do.  
So what, they’re having exhausted sex at three in the morning because that’s what the schedule says? They’re making a baby, it’s all about the timing.  
Wu doesn’t complain, and neither does Mako, although it’s clear they’re both tired.  
Mako’s doing everything he can to boost the chances of a successful conception. He follows all the old wive’s tales, putting a pillow under his hips when they’re finished each round, making wishes and prayers every time, hands clasped over his stomach in desperation.  
And it’s not working.  
Wu runs his hand along Mako’s abs one night, kissing his neck. “It’ll happen babe. It will.”  
“And if it doesn’t?”  
Wu doesn’t reply, instead just brushing their cheeks together.  
Mako closes his eyes, and thinks. Thinks hard. Visualises it happening, his belly growing, the pitterpatter of feet kicking and pushing against his skin. The feeling of having a baby snuggle into his arms, tiny fingers grasping for him, and a gorgeous new face to look at for hours on end.  
He curls further into Wu’s chest, arms tight around him, and they stay that way until the bedroom door creaks open, and Naoki whimpers about a nightmare.

“Amazing Kiki! Now just move your foot over a bit... yep! Your stance is perfect. Now stomp! Lift! Throw!”  
Mako watches Korra walk Naoki through some basic earthbending manoeuvres. They’ve been having their little sessions once every two weeks, the Avatar taking over from Bolin now that he’s caught up in diapers and baby powder. It’s nice, watching his daughter flourish; while very clearly powerful, she needs the guidance to better channel her energy. Mako learnt that the hard way after she chucked some boulders at the wall in a tantrum last year.  
“That’s great Naoki. You wanna play a game?”  
“Only if it catch!”  
Korra smirked. “It is catch. But this time, we’re gonna play with disks instead of balls. That okay?”  
“Yes! Yes! I start?”  
“You can start, sure.” Korra waits patiently as Naoki forms a perfectly smooth disc. It takes a while, and she’s clearly unhappy with it, based on the way she keeps shaving the edge, or adding some more, or continuing to flatten it.  
“I’m sure that it’s okay if it’s not perfect sweetie.” Mako calls.  
Naoki looks at him, then at the disc in her hand. She chucks it at Korra, who catches it quickly.  
“Woah! Little warning next time.”  
Korra tosses it back, and it glides through the air. Naoki pushes it back, and soon they’re weaving it in circles around each other.  
Mako smiles as Naoki manages to knock Korra off guard. He knows his friend is going easy on her, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling immensely proud.  
“Good one Kiki! Let’s take five.”  
Naoki bows, and starts to bend on her own as Korra takes a seat next to Mako.  
“Thanks for doing this. I know you’re really busy.”  
“What? Mako, I’m never too busy for her. Besides, it’s not like anything major’s going on.” Korra picks at her skin. “Still heard nothing from the adoption centre. I don’t know if it’s because I’m the Avatar, or because Asami and I are, yknow, both women.”  
“That sucks. You’ve always been really good with kids. You deserve one. I mean, you can deal with MEELO of all people.”  
“Leave him alone! He’s just vibing.”  
“Exactly my point.” Mako pats her shoulder. “I’m sure one of the applications goes through soon. You’re both great prospective parents.”  
“You literally didn’t let me be alone with Naoki for two years.”  
“Listen, that was when you were going through your destruction phase.”  
“I am always in a destruction phase!”  
“Okay, well, don’t tell that to the adoption people.”  
Korra laughs, and then knocks his shoulder. “Congrats by the way. I know you and Wu aren’t telling anyone yet, but yknow, Avatar powers tell me everything.”  
Mako blinks. “What?”  
“Oh. Was I not meant to say anything? Sorry. It’s not like it’s obvious, only because Vultupa’s radiating massive protective energy that Raava’s picking up on. I’m sure no one else knows.”  
Mako’s back straightens at the mention of the fertility spirit. “What? Vultupa’s- Korra, are you saying..?”  
The Avatar’s jaw drops. “Oh! You didn’t - you don’t know. Fuck, I’m sorry! Uh, um, surprise!”  
“I’m pregnant?” Mako grabs her wrist, heart thumping. “Korra, am I?”  
“Uh, yeah. You didn’t know? Sorry for ruining it.”  
“I’m.. oh spirits, oh thank you Vultupa, I’m-” In the overwhelming joy that spirals through him, he clutches Korra into a hug, squeezing her tight.  
She laughs. “I see this is something you’ve been wanting?”  
“Yes! Fuck! We’ve been trying for so long. You’re not joking? Swear to me you aren’t joking. How far along am I? Do you know that? Do you know if the baby’s healthy, safe?”  
Korra pats his back. “I’m not joking. And I can assume the kid’s healthy. As for how long it’s been in there, I don’t know. Can’t be ages if you didn’t know about it. Just wait for your morning sickness to start and work it out from there.”  
Mako nods, and doesn’t let go of her until she writhes away.  
“Okay, jeez, since when have you been Mr Hugger?”  
“I’m not! I’m just psyched! I gotta tell Wu. And make an appointment with a healer. And, uh, ahh! Korra, I’m having another baby.”  
“Congrats.” She smiles, and then looks over at Naoki. “Woah! Cool statue. Who is it?”  
Mako follows her gaze. Naoki is standing next to a pile of rocks in a vaguely humanoid shape.  
“It’s me.” Naoki smiles, and mimics the statue’s stance. “Am arty.”  
Mako beams. “It’s beautiful sweetie. Can you make a small one for us to take home?”

When Wu receives the news, he grins and swings his arms around Mako, caressing his hair and kissing him very firmly on the lips.  
And they keep it quiet for a while. As quiet as possible considering Korra knows. They make it two days before Asami finds out, which means Mako has to tell Bolin, who tells Opal, who tells Su, who tells Lin, who puts Mako on desk duty, pretty much assuring that the entire precinct knows.  
And it’s okay! He’s okay with people knowing. It’s different to last time; he set out to get pregnant on purpose, and everyone should bask in the knowledge that a second, gorgeous, perfect child will enter the world soon.  
The only real problem is figuring out when and how to tell Naoki.

Mako comes to a decision a few weeks in. He’s starting to show, and all healers thus far have confirmed the baby’s healthy. So he and Wu sit Naoki down one evening.  
“Hey sweetie.”  
She looks at him, and then wriggles.  
“I’m in trouble?”  
“No, no, not at all!” Mako shakes his head, realising that this is the kind of sit-down they do when Naoki does something a little too dangerous, like covering her room with earth spikes. “No. You’re not in trouble. Daddy and I have something to tell you.”  
Naoki glances between them, and Wu puts his hand over hers.  
And she tears up. “You and mama don’t love each other anymore?”  
“What? Honey! No! I love your mama. So much. Which is why...”  
Wu looks at Mako, and the firebender takes a deep breath.  
“We’re having another baby.”  
Naoki blinks. “Why?”  
“Because we want to make our family bigger. Yeah?” Mako cups her cheek. “We love you so much that me and daddy wish there were more children like you. So we made one. And you’re gonna be a big sister. Is that okay?”  
“Where is it?”  
“Where’s... what?”  
“Where’s baby?”  
“Oh! Uh,” Mako lifts his shirt slightly, patting his stomach. “They’re growing in here.”  
“Only ladies can grow a baby?” Naoki narrows her eyes. “That’s what Jin from playschool said.”  
Mako flushes. “Well, yes. Usually. But I’ve had a few adventures, and a special spirit decided to live in my body, because they wanted to reward me for my good deeds. So they helped me and daddy make you. And now they’re helping us make another baby.”  
Naoki furrows her brow. “How did you make it?”  
Logically, Mako should’ve figured that telling Naoki about the baby would lead to The Talk, but in his excitement to share the news, it completely swept his mind. He glances at his husband.  
Wu clears his throat. “Well. Okay. Most people when they make a baby need a man and a woman. And the man has a special... seed, that he plants in the woman, who has a special egg in her belly. They do that by sharing a magical grown up moment that, uh, you’re too young to learn about right now. Before the spirit decided to start living in mama’s body, he didn’t have any of the special eggs. But he does now, because the spirit gave them to him. So when we told each other that we wanted to give you a sibling, I um... I gave mama the seed. Does that make sense?”  
Naoki shrugs, before glancing at Mako’s stomach.  
“I’m gonna be a big sister?”  
“Yes! Isn’t that exciting?” Mako tries to hide his sigh of relief at the topic change, but based on Wu’s little smirk, he didn’t do so well.  
“I guess.” Their daughter yawns, before hopping off of the couch. “I wanna go play now.”  
Wu blinks. “Oh. Um. Okay. Are you sure you don’t have any more questions?”  
Naoki pauses, scrunching her brow. And then she tugs Mako’s sleeve. “Play dancestones with me?”  
Mako smiles softly, and picks her up, resting her on his hip. He loves all the odd little games she invents. “I’d love to. But I think what daddy meant is if you had any more questions about the baby.”  
“Mmmm... No! Play now?”  
“Okie dokie. We can play now. But remember to-”  
“Yes, yes, ask if I want to, yes, we can play now?”  
“Yeah. We can play now.”

Wu loops his arms around Mako’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.  
His hands splay gently over Mako’s stomach.  
“Getting real big now.” He whispers, kissing Mako’s cheek.  
Mako smiles and leans back, trailing his own fingers along his bump.  
Four months. His second child will be here in four months.  
“Mhm.” He closes his eyes, focusing on the way Wu’s palm moves in slow circles, the quiet breathing by his ear. “I feel like I’m gonna burst.”  
Wu snorts. “Still got some growing left to do, last time I checked.”  
“I am going to explode.”  
Wu nuzzles his cheek. “You’re bigger than you were last time.”  
“Only by a bit.” Mako stretches out slightly. “My back hurts.”  
Wu doesn’t even say anything before guiding Mako to sit on their bed, hands weaving to massage, somehow knowing exactly all the right spots to touch, before returning to their original position, drawing circles over stretched skin.  
The firebender catches the scene in the mirror. His stomach, rounded with life, resting on his thighs, being worshipping by tan hands, the owner of which is kissing his nape, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.  
Mako’s never felt more precious.

Korra and Asami are sitting on a loveseat, a bundle of blankets held tightly in the latter’s arms.  
Naoki’s on Wu’s lap, staring at them, as Mako serves them some more tea. She then glances at Bolin and Opal on the couch, San resting against his mother’s chest.  
“Why are there so many babies now?”  
Korra snorts. “I know right? I think the answer is that we’re all getting old.”  
Naoki is clearly unsatisfied with that answer, and Korra softens.  
“Asami and I looked at you, and San, and wanted to have our own kid. So we did some paperwork, and eventually the people in charge said ‘here you go’. And that’s how Talia got here.”  
Mako sits back down next to Wu, and Naoki reaches over and pokes his belly.  
“We don’t need another baby. There are enough already.”  
She states it as though it’s a fact, and Mako frowns, caressing his bump.  
“San and Talia are lovely, but they’re not OUR babies.”  
Naoki’s eyes narrow. “Don’t need another baby.”  
Asami looks up. “Kiki. You don’t want to be a big sister?”  
“Babies are stupid.” She growls, before procuring a pebble and pelting it at the floor.  
Bolin picks it up. “But you like cuddling with San! Won’t it be cool to have a baby you can play with at your house all the time?”  
“No. Can just play with San. And Talia.”  
Wu sighs quietly. “Honey. We’ll talk about this later. Okay? Today’s about meeting Talia.”  
Naoki writhes out of Wu’s lap.  
“I’m going play in my room. By myself.”  
And she stomps off, arms folded.  
Mako rubs his temples, and Opal clears her throat.  
“You weren’t joking when you said she’s getting more hostile towards the idea of a sibling then.”  
“We’re honestly not sure what we’re supposed to do.” Wu mumbles.  
Talia babbles something, and Asami strokes her cheek.  
“Mom always said that whenever one of us would get jealous of another, she’d tell us to vent our feelings. And then find out that the root cause always tended to be fear of change. Or that we were feeling unloved.” Opal mumbles.  
And Mako nods, stands, and goes to see his daughter.

Her door’s closed, and Mako can hear small jolted sobs coming from within. His heart breaks a little, and he knocks gently.  
“Kiki? Can I come in? I want to talk to you.”  
No response, only sniffles.  
“Sweetie? Hey. I’m not mad. I just want to make sure you’re okay. Do you wanna open the door and maybe we can have a little chat?”  
“Go away.” Naoki’s voice is shaky.  
“I can’t do that baby. Not when I know you’re upset.” Mako hesitates. “You don’t have to let me in. I’m just gonna sit outside and talk, okay?”  
No reply, but there are little footsteps coming closer.  
“I know that you’re scared Kiki. I know you’re worried that the new baby will change everything. And I’m not gonna lie to you sweetie. Things will change. A lot will change. Me and daddy are probably gonna be a bit busier. And there’ll be a new person to take care of. Lots of crying in the night. And... sometimes we might not be able to play with you like we used to. And that’s really tough! I know that. You’re probably very upset that we made a decision that will change our lives, and we didn’t warn you. But I want you to know that change isn’t always a bad thing! Trust me sweetie, your daddy and I love you so much, and we’d never do anything that we thought might have a bad impact on you. Just because we’re having another baby doesn’t mean we won’t give you all the attention and love you deserve. We will. And we will always love you so, so much. I know that you’ve been trying to hide how angry you are because you don’t want to hurt our feelings. But it’s good to get those feelings out! If you have something you want to say to us, you should say it. Or yell it. Or scream or cry or shout, whatever you need to do. And then daddy and I will help you get through those feelings. Because we love you, and we hate the idea of you being unhappy. But we need you to tell us exactly what’s wrong, and what we can do, otherwise we won’t be very helpful. Yeah?”  
Naoki’s quiet. And then she opens the door, and sobs into Mako’s arms.  
“Why I’m not enough?”  
And her little question shatters Mako’s heart.  
“Oh sweetheart. Of course you’re enough. So much more than enough.” Mako shifts slightly, so that Naoki’s hugging him rather than his stomach. He runs his hand through her hair, stroking the small of her back. “You’re everything to me sweetie. I promise. You are mine and daddy’s whole world. We just miss having a baby in the house. Because you’re growing up so fast... Feels like just yesterday I was holding you for the first time. You’re three whole years old! That’s insane Naoki.”  
“I can still be your baby! We don’t need another one.”  
“Kiki. Sweetie. It’s too late for me and daddy to change our minds. And you can’t be my baby forever. All kids have gotta grow up. That’s part of life.”  
“But what if the new baby doesn’t like me?” Her voice is muffled by the way her face is buried in Mako’s shoulder. “And I’m grown up and you’ll make me leave so that the baby will be happy?”  
“Honey no! No, no, we would never make you leave. You’re three! And we would never, ever choose one of you over the other. We would never do that to you. The baby could kick and scream, but I would never ever make you leave if you didn’t want to. I love you. Daddy loves you. And we want you to be happy, and keep you happy, and make you feel safe.”  
“Can the baby leave instead?”  
Mako kisses Naoki’s forehead, raising her chin to make eye contact. “No. Because we love the baby. And I think that once they're born, you might love them too. And I know that they will definitely, definitely love you with their whole heart. You'll be their big sister! They'll want to play with you all the time once they're old enough, and they'll want to be just like you."  
Naoki doesn't reply, instead burying herself in Mako's shoulder.  
"Did you know that daddy and I think you should name the baby?"  
"... Why?"  
She looks up, eyes wide.  
"Because we want you to be included. And we know you'll choose the perfect name."  
"What if they don't like it?"  
"They absolutely will. They'll be so happy with their name, because Big Sis Naoki chose it."  
Slowly, Naoki puts her hand on Mako's bump.  
"Do you promise? Promise they like me?"  
"Pinky promise."  
"And they won't make me leave?"  
"Absolutely not."  
She puts her ear to the bump.  
"Why can I not hear?"  
Mako lets out a small sigh of relief. She's okay. She doesn't hate the kid.  
"Because the baby is in a small... bubble, and their voice is too small for it to get through. They can hear you though, if you get close enough."  
"So THAT why daddy talks to your tummy!" Naoki gasps, as though everything is coming together. Then she hesitates. “Can baby hear me? Does they know I’ve been mean?”  
“No. And you haven’t been mean at all. Just scared that things are going to change. You can talk to my belly if you want though.”  
Naoki nods, and peels Mako’s shirt up.  
“What are the red lines?”  
“Stretch marks. My skin is having to grow quickly, so it’s stretching out. See these ones here?” Mako points to a cluster on his waist. “Those are from when I was pregnant with you!”  
“It hurts?”  
“Sometimes. But not much. Daddy bought me some special ointment from Ba Sing Se that helps the aching go away.”  
Naoki hums, and then puts her lips to Mako’s belly button.  
“HELLO BABY!”  
“No need to shout sweetie. Baby can hear you just fine.”  
Naoki looks at him. “Oh. Sorry.”  
“That’s okay.” Mako feels a small wriggle in his stomach. “You wanna tell them I said hi too?”  
She nods. “Mama says hi too. Mama is very nice, and we are very lucky.”  
There’s a pause, and she drops her voice.  
“‘M sorry for not liking you yet. Once you get here, maybe I will like you. A bit. But not yet.”  
Mako runs his fingers through Naoki’s hair as she continues to mumble to her unborn sibling.  
And he feels a small jolt.  
“Oh!” Mako’s hand flies to his stomach, feeling a second, larger kick.  
“Mommy?” There is clear worry in her voice.  
“The baby kicked! That’s the first time! The baby kicked for you sweetie.”  
“... Kicked?”  
“Yes. I can feel them move around. They wanted to reply to you, so they kicked out. Look, c’mere, feel it.”  
Mako guides her palm to the right spot, watching her eyes widen as she gets a gentle thump.  
“Oh! Hello!!”  
“Daddy’s gonna be so jealous that baby kicked for you and not him.” Mako smiles. “See, baby already loves you.”  
Naoki blinks and then wraps her arms around the bump, before standing up.  
“We can go back downstairs now.” Naoki taps her fingers together. “Do you think they will be mad that I ran away?”  
“Of course not. The hardest part about going downstairs is me standing up.”  
“... I can get daddy?”  
“No, no, it’s alright. Just...” Slowly, Mako eases himself upwards, hand on his bump. “Oof. I shouldn’t be sitting on the floor for a while.”  
“Belly too big?”  
“Yeah. Only a few more months, and then I won’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“Wu.”  
“Mm?”  
“Get this baby out of me. Right now. I’m tired of being pregnant.”  
The diplomat looked at the detective, and then rubbed his shoulder gently.  
“I know. But there’s not much I can do about that I’m afraid.”  
“Ughh.” Mako sighs, and tries to stretch out to make himself more comfortable. It doesn’t work. His back is aching like hell.  
“If you still haven’t gone into labour by next week, they’ll give you those herbs, which will start the process. You know that.”  
“I’m already a whole eight days overdue! They should just give me the herbs now.”  
“Babe. You know that’s not how it works.”  
Mako clambers onto Wu’s lap, straddling him as best as he can, bump resting against his husband’s stomach.  
“C’mon Wu...” Mako presses his lips to Wu’s nape. “We both know how we can speed up the process.”  
“And we also both know that we need to be gentle. And you like things far too rough.” Wu slides his hands over Mako’s bump. “Precious cargo’s in here. I don’t wanna accidentally fuck things up when we’re so close to the finish line.”  
Mako huffs. “I hate it when you’re logical. Can’t you go back to being the ditz prince?”  
“And annoy you to no end? Hmm. Tempting offer.” Wu puts their foreheads together, kissing his husband’s cheek gently. “Do you want another bath? I’ve got more of that muscle relaxant.”  
“I want you Wu.” Mako groans. “We haven’t had sex in forever.”  
“Someone doesn’t remember last month.”  
“Forever!” Mako mocks his best pout. “Are you even still attracted to me?”  
“Yes! Of course I am! You’re my yummy baby mommy.”  
“Then please just-”  
“Babe. I know it’s tough. And you’re probably very uncomfortable right now. But we can get a little... brash. And as much as I love you, our baby’s safety comes first.”  
Mako grunts, but relents, turning around so his back is resting against Wu.  
The diplomat snakes his arms around Mako’s middle, holding him close.

He goes into labour three days after that. And it’s hell. It’s fucking hell.  
Mako bites back a scream, and buries his face in Wu’s nape, clinging to him.  
“Why did I do this again? Fuck. Wu. Promise me that no matter what I say later, you’ll never get me pregnant again. I can’t do this. Fuck. Shit. Fuck.”  
“That’s okay. Won’t happen again. But you need to do it this time round. Just a few more hours, and then it’ll be over.”  
“Just a few?! Fuck off, you have no idea what it’s - argh!”  
Wu brushes his fingers through Mako’s hair, whispering sweet nothings.  
Mako can only squeeze his hand tight, eyes screwed up, and sob.  
He’s been at this since the early hours of yesterday morning. Why is it taking so long?  
Naoki didn’t take this long.  
“Please. Please, let me push now. Please.”  
The waterhealer shakes their head. “I’m sorry Mako. It’s not time yet.”  
Another contraction grips him, and he wails again.  
Briefly, his mind flickers to Naoki. He hopes she’s okay. He didn’t even get to see her before rushing off to hospital, waiting long enough to let Jinora in to babysit but not long enough for Kiki to wake up, what with it being fuckknows o clock in the morning.  
He misses her, but then again, it’s a good thing she’s not here, seeing him like this.  
He moans again.  
“You can do this Mako! You’re doing so well.”  
Wu’s words of enthusiastic encouragement were starting to get grating.  
“Fuck off. Just make it stop. Please Wu, please.”  
He receives only kisses and meaninglessness mumbles in return.

It’s another few hours before Mako’s finally holding his son, clutching him tight. Once again, he’s filled with awe that this is a human being he’s made, given life to, and this little boy is just so, so precious.  
Wu coos at him, and their son blinks up in response.  
“Is Naoki gonna be here soon?” Mako yawns, eyes not leaving his baby boy’s cherubic face.  
“Mhm. Bolin said he was leaving half an hour ago.” Wu boops Unnamed Son’s nose.  
As if on cue, Bolin enters the room, Naoki clutching his hand.  
“Kiki! We've been waiting for you.” Wu immediately opens his arms, and Naoki runs into them, head mushing into her father’s chest.  
Mako shifts, careful not to jostle The Baby, and smiles at his daughter.  
“You ready to meet your little brother?”  
Naoki hesitates. And then nods. She peeks over, and Mako angles his arms in order to give her a clear view of his face.  
Her eyes go wide, and she reaches out a shaky hand.  
“I can touch?”  
“Of course. Just be gentle.”  
She places her little palm over her brother’s little cheek, and earns a mumbled burble in response.  
“I love you.” There’s no hesitation, Naoki resolute.  
Mako beams at her.  
“C’mere. I wanna hold both my babies.”  
She hops onto the hospital cot, snuggling into Mako’s side, still looking at her brother.  
And Mako’s own brother clears his throat.  
“Oh! Right. Sorry. Thanks for bringing her Bolin. As a reward, you may look upon the cutest baby boy in the world.”  
Bolin shakes his head. “Second cutest. My San holds the champion title.”  
But he steps forward, and coos in the exact same way he cooed the first time he saw Naoki.  
“What’s his name?” Bolin’s question is quiet.  
“We don’t know yet. Naoki?” Wu prompts her to answer.  
She is silent for a moment.  
“... Masao?”  
“I like it. Where’d you get that from?” Mako kisses the top of her head.  
“Storybook from playschool. He’s The Star Man.”  
“I love it. Very much.” Wu squeezes Naoki’s hand. “Little Naoki and Baby Masao.”  
She smiles, and closes her fingers around Masao’s tiny hand.


End file.
